


Faux Prince

by TCbook



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Face Slapping, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Pretending to be a prince, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, bites, figs are sexy, last chapter is just porn, little cannibalism, oh the fluff, seriously is just porn, servant Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: The FBI would never look there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started like an idea I talked with my dear @victorine and ended becoming real.
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta @hotmolasses 
> 
> This is my first post fall fic. I hope you like it.

No one would know. No one in the FBI, no one in Interpol. No one would check among the most closed royalty meetings in the world at one of the most exclusive hotels in the world: the Capri Palace in Anacapri, Italy.

With the help of Chiyoh after their big unexpected plunge into the ocean, they survived months on a boat, both barely conscious with just enough painkillers and antibiotics to keep them alive and breathing.

Hannibal had the worst of it while recovering. Even if the shot through his stomach didn’t pierce anything vital, the blood loss and the bacteria of the sea turned the bullet hole into a serious septicemia, poisoning his blood for weeks. It felt eternal for Will, who watched Hannibal wince and turn in his fevered mind, murmuring words in languages Will could not understand. Chiyoh said the words were about their home in Lithuania. 

Two weeks passed since Chiyoh left them in the boat near Napoli, telling them to follow a plan until she got a safehouse ready for their arrival. Two weeks of sharing the same little room, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, falling into a comfortable domestic life. They cooked, talked, and even laughed after a while, bringing up the past only when the alcohol was too much, talking about the future only when they were just awake.

Hannibal told Will he was free to go, to continue with his life or make a new one, even if Chiyoh had told him in secret words how concerned Will was when he saw Hannibal suffer under the fever of the sepsis. How dedicated the man had been kneeling by his side. Will stayed, giving Hannibal no more than a soft hand squeeze over the railing of the boat while watching the sun set over the sea as reassurement. 

In the twelfth day without Chiyoh, Hannibal came back from Napoli with enough bags to fill the boat, each one containing luxurious clothes and accessories, shoes, belts, jewelry, even capes! all of them made of the most beautiful materials.

They had the invitation for a prince of a very rich and forgotten kingdom for the European royal meeting at the Capri Palace Hotel, the most exclusive meeting of royalties of the continent celebrated every few years.

“Hannibal I’m not sure about this…” Will groaned under his breath, walking to the hotel entrance. They arrived to Capri with time enough to hide their boat and rent a luxury car to arrive to the hotel before the meeting began.

“You will do fine Will, Prince ‘Williard’ You will have me by your side to guide you among the royals. You will have no problem adapting.” Hannibal tried to soothe him before getting to the main door. He was going to be Will’s servant in this ostentatious charade.

They would hide in the most secure place for the next couple of weeks while their safe house was getting ready and more importantly, their old selves were being buried and forgotten in the public memory of Baltimore, Maryland. After falling into the Atlantic to be never seen again, no one would expect them to be wearing the person suits of a prince and his servant. 

When they got their five luxury suitcases inside the three-story room, Hannibal quickly dismissed their bellhop and closed the door. They finally let their breath out. The whole hotel bought their facades: the stern faced prince Willard and his tall loyal servant Han, both of them walking with long strides and perfect posture, talking just enough and giving placid smiles when needed. They were in the game and Will was playing it better than Hannibal thought.

“I want my clothes back.” Will growled, finally being able to stretch the collar of his shirt.

“You will get used to the luxury Will. It’s easy to get accustomed to it. Now _Your Highness_ , I need to get you ready for the first royal evening, following the schedule of this event.”

“Han-Hannibal you can leave all this royal bullshit outside this door please… fuck I miss the boat.”

Hannibal only smiled, hearing the harsh-voiced curse while he was inspecting their rooms. The one Will was going to use was separated only by a wall and another door from the service room for Hannibal. Their rooms had a shared balcony looking over the sea, turquoise waters turning darker shades of purple with the sun setting.

Hannibal selected their outfits for their first evening surrounded by real royals and left Will to change on his own, after he was denied to help him disrobe and get suited up in their new person suits.

**

The sitting room for the hotel was being occupied by the most exclusive and secret royalties of the lesser-known European royal houses. For couple of days Hannibal and Will studied the family that they were infiltrating under the other house’s noses.

For being in the twenty-first century these royals were very classic in their behaviors. Every member of each family always had one or two servants around them, doing every kind of service for their magestries, hand feeding them fruits and handling drinks, offering refreshments and even fanning their graces in the warmth of the Campania spring.

Will got into his role like the best well tailored person suit he could wear, talking to princesses, princes, kings and queens like they were old friends who were catching up after a while, the manners and the royal bossy voice getting inside of the empath with ease. As his servant, Hannibal could only watch and offer himself for help while Will mingled with the other attendants. 

“Your Highness, would you like some champagne? It goes perfectly with the caviar that is being served.” Hannibal offered, kneeling by Will’s side and softly brushing his shoulder to get his attention while the supposed prince sat in a comfortable big chair.

“Yes Han, please bring the bottle.” Will said with seriousness, giving Hannibal a wicked smile when he finished the sentence, then continuing his conversation with the other guests.

“Your servant is very attentive to you, prince Willard. He looks like a serious man.” The old queen in front of Will said, half covering her face with a hand fan.

“Han can be very unpredictable sometimes, but he’s the only person I can count on.” Will said, tipping his head up when Hannibal bowed to give him the promised glass of sparkling champagne.

The night went on, cocktails and fine food, wine and hors d’oeuvres until the night event was officially closed and they could return to their rooms.

“You did it exceptionally well, Will.” 

Will snorted a laugh. “Help me get out this vest Han-nibal, I’m tired of this pretending already… and it’s just the first day.” Will half laughed the words as he scratched his stubble, bossing Hannibal around sure was something… he could get used to it.

They slept in their different rooms, grateful for the comfortable, soft and luxurious bed sheets, years apart from the scratchy ones they used on the boat, squeezed in each of their single beds.

**

By the fifth day among the royals, Hannibal could no longer see the cracks in Will’s prince-suit when he was around the other kings. He called Hannibal for every single detail, asking him questions to demonstrate the capacities of his loyal servant, who now and then brushed his hands against Will’s to reassure him he was doing a good job.

Other kings and queens also put their servants on display. Martial arts, dance, and music were all put on stage. Hannibal of course played a piece he composed years ago, which made his Highness proud enough to blush at his performance, a tiny crack in the suit where he could finally see Will.

That evening was more relaxed than the others, with everyone gathering in the fresh garden enjoying the spring air in Anacapri. Will was half laying over a big cushioned chair when Hannibal returned with a plate of flower-shaped figs.

“I want some of those Han.” Will commanded with a graceful flick of his hand, smiling at the guests while they watched him give orders.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Hannibal rolled one juicy fruit between his fingers before gently putting it in front of Wills lips. His fingertips felt how Will sucked his breath in softly before parting his lips and eating from his hand. Will smiled again at the guests around him, something normal for all of them.

Will didn’t say a word. He kept eating the offered pieces of fruit, and Hannibal suppressed a little tingle every time Will’s lips brushed his fingertips.

One bite went further, catching one of Hannibal's fingertips with a sharp nip, not hard enough to tear the soft pad of skin offered between his lips, but enough for Will to see the look in Hannibal’s eyes when his pupils grew, blackening his eyes for a second.

“Oh.” Will said, dismissing his servant with one commanding hand. 

The glances between them started to linger, their eyes traveling from head to toe, while Will talked like a prince to other guests. The other royals’ lives passed between them like water around river stones, being with them but not moving their reality, not moving the grounding touches, not moving their connection. 

At the end of the evening Hannibal closed their room’s main door behind them. He did not expect Will to wordlessly close the space between them in one long, practiced stride. He took one of Hannibal's hands, extending his fingers close enough to his mouth that Hannibal could feel the faux prince’s breath caressing his fingertips. 

Will looked at him with the same eyes that had asked “please” behind the prison glass, and were now locked onto Hannibal. His lips kissed the fingertip he bit earlier, and then he wordlessly stepped back with a gentle nod goodnight and retired to his bedroom, leaving Hannibal with his heart in his throat and his knees threatening to fail. 

Sleeping wasn’t easy that night. Hannibal could not stop replaying the scenes of that day in the vast new rooms of his memory palace until the image burned and scarred onto the back of his eyes before he finally submitted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facades to maintain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up! Thank you for all the beautiful comments I love each one of them.
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta @hotmolasses for doing such a hard work like correcting my mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Good morning…” Will grumbled, still wearing some sleep in his voice, until it disappeared at the sight of his fake servant standing nude and soaked in the middle of their suite’s sitting room.

“Good morning Will.” 

Hannibal shone with the early morning light, the drops of water covering his shoulders, collar bone and almost every part of his body. The water droplets that clung to his body hair from chest to toes looked like pearls sparkling on his skin.

Hannibal saw his already perfectly dressed “prince” part his mouth and close it two times before ravaging his body with one long stare, while Hannibal fought his body to not react to the suddenly hungry blue eyes looking at him.

“It's nothing you haven't seen before, while I was recovering.”

“It's different!” Will said turning to the side, trying to hide the deep crimson blush that painted his face. 

“My apologies, I thought you were still asleep. My clothes are right here.” Hannibal smiled then, crossing the luxurious sitting room in graceful naked steps to retrieve his missing clothing items before returning to his room and letting out the breath he had not noticed he was holding. 

**  
After their morning encounter, Hannibal saw his prince drink every mimosa flute that reached his hands during the late brunch scheduled that day. He was getting sloppy and rough in the edges of his royal voice, sometimes showing his old Louisiana accent under the veil of alcohol taken in so little time, at least a couple of thousand dollars of champagne filling Will’s belly.

The alcohol intake kept Will permanently tipsy that day, matching the other royals around, loudly talking about their mansions, houses and castles around the world, the vacations at Monaco and the new trades between their kingdoms. Even with alcohol fogging his mind Will mingled perfectly among the guests.

Hannibal saw Will’s cheeks turn a darker shade of red with every passing hour, his eyes turning the same turquoise shade of the Amalfi coast sea with the sunset burning the combed curls of his hair.

“Your Highness, I suggest you wait for some food before taking another drink.” Hannibal whispered in Will’s ear. He could risk their facade with more alcohol in his system.

“I’m fine Han, very fine, thank you for your suggestion.” Will slurred the vowels of the words, laughing and smiling at the surrounding royals sitting with him around a small table. 

One of the princesses lifted her pale blond eyebrows at them. Her drunken cynical smile looked exactly like the smile a that certain long ginger pig gave them years ago.

“Dear Willard! How can you allow your servant to talk you like that!” The princess said, reaching to touch Will’s hand, her voice shrill between the hums of agreement and laughters from the other guests.

Hannibal saw how Will took the young princess hand in his, cradling it like fine china before leaving a kiss over her knuckles, making her giggle at the attention.

“I will look after my dear servant’s performance later, Princess.” 

“I apologize, Your Highness.” Hannibal said, offering a deep bow to hide the acid blush that creeped over his cheekbones, finding the way Will’s lips brushed that royal hand deeply offensive.

“Bring me more whiskey, Han.” Will replied dryly, giving Hannibal the order with a confident stare that made Hannibal suppress a shiver. It made all the little hairs on the back of his neck stand like an angel’s choir before the very eyes of God.

“Yes, Your Highness.” Hannibal softly breathed out.

Hours later they were finally dismissed for the night. They walked to their rooms in silence like they had every day since they arrived in Capri. The night was warm and the sea’s purr entered the shared sitting room through the balcony windows along with the moonlight. 

The reality washed over them once the door was secured and shut. Will closed the little space between them this time, stopping close enough to brush the points of their noses, the alcohol making his cheeks heavily blushed and his eyes glassy. One breath kept them apart before Will opened his mouth.

“I don’t feel so good.” Will said, then turned around, leaving Hannibal pressed against the door for the second day in a row.

Hannibal heard the tell-tale sound of Will emptying his stomach in the bathroom while he prepared the room and clothes for the next day, putting on his role as servant. He then left a glass of water and aspirin in the royal bedroom, coming back to his role as a friend and physician.

Hannibal sat heavily on the sofa in the shared sitting room, after changing into the pajamas that were supposed to be part of the prince’s wardrobe, soft linen shirts and pants in dark colors. He fooled his mind into believing he was only there to take in the fresh night breeze, while reading a book of the history of their “kingdom”. His brain was actually completely focused on the sound coming from the royal suite: the rustle of clothes, the grunts of the faux prince cursing before letting his body fall soundly over the bed, and at least one hour of fumbling and turning before there was silence.

A short time later the knob of Will’s door turned. Hannibal had time only to let out a breath, trying to focus completely on the book before Will appeared through the shared balcony. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt that highlighted the mounds of his hip bones and the tightness of his belly under the soft cotton, a sight so different but so similar to the one he saw when Will carried him struggling out of the hungry sea, glowing under the moonlight with a soft dusting of salt over his skin.

“I can’t sleep… are you using my pajamas?” Will said, approaching the couch inside the sitting room.

“I recall you refused to use them.” 

Hannibal followed every step of the other man with his eyes, until Will sat beside him.

“Read to me.” Will said, while he leaned his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “I want to hear you breathe.”

“Breathe?” Hannibal answered, making himself busy looking for a good page to start reading as the younger man closed his eyes.

“It means you are still alive.” Will mumbled, almost asleep. One of his hands stretched over Hannibal’s knee, making him hum and slightly turn his head to brush his nose against the ends of the now disarranged curls. He scented the faint herbal shampoo beneath a clear salty smell, like a broth with herbs and hay that made Hannibal feel like home.

As Hannibal read, Will fell soundly asleep leaning on his side. He felt Will’s breath lick his neck with every exhale, which encouraged him to read a little more. He kept reading for a couple of minutes before putting the book away. He closed the curtains and tried to move Will to his suite. Hannibal saw the prince slightly open his eyes in the dark when he tried to rouse him. Will pulled Hannibal to the couch, to lay pressed to his side, their chests almost completely flush to each other and their heads resting on the same pillow.

“Sleep.” Hannibal heard Will mumble while he tucked his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck.

Hannibal fought his body, forcing it to relax and get comfortable with Will by his side. Will rested his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and one hand on his linen-covered chest, keeping him in the reality of this night with enough force to lower every wall in his fortress and let him finally sleep.

**

Hannibal woke up from the most placid sleep he’d had since his body was swimming in antibiotics and muscle relaxants, with Will idly touching his half-bare chest in his sleep. A couple of buttons of his pajama shirt had opened during the night, maybe when they’d changed position and ended up tangled, with Will laying half on top of him in a side-hug on the couch.

Hannibal could not suppress the shiver caused by the sight of Will, with the late morning light spotting his face from the few rays of sun that came through the curtains. His head rested over Hannibal’s shoulder just centimeters away, frowning a little with the light and stirring softly before opening his eyes.

Will’s eyes opened further when he sneaked his hand across Hannibal’s bare chest, his lips paring to say something, but nothing came out. He didn’t move a muscle but Hannibal saw how the blush over his face bloomed like fire. He could not take his eyes off of Will’s.

Hannibal smiled, all the way up to his eyes, tightening the hold over Will’s waist a little, grounding him in this reality.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Hannibal’s voice was low and rough with sleep. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and brought his free hand to Will’s face, cupping the side where his beard hid the Dragon’s scar. Hannibal saw how Will fought himself internally before leaning into his hand. He closed his eyes, the hand on Hannibal’s chest stroking up and down through his chest hair.

“Better… better than ever.” Will whispered back, the sounds of movement coming from outside their room telling them it was late. Not caring, Hannibal’s thumb traced the scar on Will’s cheek with sleepy gentleness while their bodies pressed together.

“I think we might have overslept.” Hannibal’s whisper sound like a purr. Their mouths were now so close he could feel the heat of Will’s lips over his, the tickle of Will’s longer whiskers across his cupid’s bow. He could feel their hearts loudly beating against each other, their body temperature rising by the second and a very interested morning boner matching his between their clothes.

“I don’t care.” Will breathed out, his eyes fluttering closed like Hannibal’s at the imminent contact of their lips.

But someone knocked loudly at the door. The panic that flowed through their bodies was comparable to being caught red-handed as a teeneager. Their bodies dislodged from each other and sent them both practically running to opposite sides of the room in a second.

They looked at each other, red-faced and panting from adrenaline, when a second knock shook them again. This time Hannibal composed himself and cracked the door open to talk to the man who interrupted them.

They were late for breakfast and the morning gathering.

Prince Willard and his servant strode with a healthy blush through the hallways of the hotel after getting ready quickly and silently.

“Prince Willard! I was starting to miss you! Don’t tell me you hired a night service girl!” The blonde princess chimed with a chorus of laughs from the other guests.

Hannibal saw Will softly frown at the suggestion and then give her the same toothy, dangerous smile he used to give to Freddie Lounds. Before Will could speak, Hannibal bowed and interrupted.

“Your Highness, it was my fault for oversleeping and ruining the prince’s schedule. I beg you pardon, ma’am.” Hannibal rumbled the words, looking at the blonde princess in the eyes.

“Unacceptable.” She muttered, followed by the hums of the surrounding guests.

Will fell easily into the conversation among the royals, quickly forgetting his delay and getting into the same dull and empty conversations they had been having since the meeting started days ago, the true matters of their countries left for last-minute conversations and not being minded so much.

Will slipped back again into his well-crafted prince-suit with near perfection, his hands and eyes only betraying him in small moments. He leaned on Hannibal more than necessary to stand up or to take off his jacket. His eyes met Hannibal’s across the tables and rooms, forgetting about whatever was happening around them for a couple of seconds, then turning back to his company because the show must go on.

After lunch the royals sat in comfortable chaises in the outside gardens of the hotel, a very high society garden party where they laughed and shared more stories about their endless vacations.

Will sat with the same group of younger royals, drinking a glass of scotch under Hannibal’s watch. The blonde princess stuck herself as close to Will as she could, carelessly reaching for one of his hands while talking, forcing the contact. She pushed him to talk more about his little kingdom, annoying Hannibal with her insistence.

“Prince Willard,” she interrupted after a while, “Excuse my inquiry, but I could not help but notice the… scar you have under your beard.” Princess Franziska said, reaching for Will’s face with her uncovered hand. Hannibal saw how Will’s eyes opened a fraction when she tried to touch his scarred side.

Hannibal moved then, offering his prince bits of fresh fruits, using his body to block the contact of the blonde’s hand.

“His Highness battled a dragon, that’s how he earned that scar.” Hannibal added with a smile.

“And you won?” The princess laughed, thinking it was some sort of joke.

“Yes, _we_ won.” Will answered, not taking his eyes from Hannibal’s gaze. Hannibal became distracted enough to “accidentally” tip the tray he was carrying, spilling wine all over the princess’ dress.

“How dare you?!” The princess squeaked. “Letting Prince Willard oversleep, not doing your job! Interrupting our private conversations and ruining my dress! Prince Willard, do something with your rude and incompetent servant! This is unacceptable!” she continued in a high voice, standing up to make the show bigger.

With the side of his eyes Hannibal saw some guests gathering around them to judge what was happening, thankful to be in a place private enough to not see anyone holding a phone.

“I beg your pardon, how clumsy of me, Your Highness.” Hannibal apologized, bowing to her with a fake smile.

“Prince Willard should punish you!” she shrieked and the surrounding guests agreed with her.

“Your Highness?.” Hannibal said with a small bow, looking back to Will.

“You certainly can do a better job Han. I’m very disappointed.” Will said dryly, before striking a slap across Hannibal’s cheek. The crowd surrounding them fell silent, and for one second, Hannibal could see the real Will slipping through the cracks of that prince suit.

Hannibal’s cheek bloomed hot and red with the blow. He bowed one last time before heading towards his place in the back of the garden. 

“I forgive you.” Hannibal could hear the soft words escaping from Will’s lips before the crowd started talking again, their eyes meeting for an intimate formidable second of pure truth.

Hannibal stood in his place, one hand reaching for the stinging side of his face to make the pain bloom again. A thrill mixed with the words that shook his mind palace like an earthquake that descended to his lower belly, making his crotch twitch alive and his heart speed up its pace. His eyes met Will’s between the crowd. The fake prince smiled and stood up, bowing his head to the other guests before approaching Hannibal.

“Please follow me, Han.” Will said with a chastising tone, earning a couple of curious glances from the crow as they wondered if the punishment would continue.

They walked inside the hotel, which was almost empty but for some guards and a few workers. Most of the personnel was outside with the royals partying in the gardens.

“Are you unwell, Your Highness?” Hannibal asked with low voice, looking at how Will walked two steps ahead of him, directing them to the elevator.

“Shut up, Han.” Will told him with a short bark while pushing the elevator button at least four times.

When the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, everything seemed to slow down three times. Hannibal pushed the button of their floor and the doors closed slowly in front of them. Just three floors separated them from the suite, enough time for Hannibal to turn inside the closed space and face Will, who mirrored the movement. Their hands reached for the back of each other’s necks, and they pulled until their lips met. It was soft. Softer than Hannibal thought it would be after so long, after so much, with no time to lose and with a facade to keep.

It was just a press of lips that deepened in seconds, not losing a petal of affection or care, every movement completely calculated to show how much they wanted each other. 

Hannibal closed his eyes and tried to memorize the feeling of their lips touching, the brush of Will's mustache, the way they both exhaled through their noses. All the air in their lungs exhaled to gasp a moan disguised as a hum. Their bodies perfectly fit in the tight embrace of a fierce tugging hug, hands firmly holding each other in place just like when they fell, fearing the other would disappear into the darkness. 

Hannibal felt Will opening more to the kiss, coaxing him to part his lips and taste the fine champagne he had been drinking, to brush his tongue over his, shyly caressing each other until Will parted the kiss. They breathed eachother’s air, Hannibal cupping Will's cheeks to finally meet his eyes, opening his mouth to say something that could never be put into words. 

“I needed that.” Will chuckled, re-arranging Hannibal's jacket in place just before the elevator door finally opened at the third floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come to say hi!
> 
> @tc_book twitter  
> @tcbook Tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could not keep her hands to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy for the response this fic is having!  
> Thank you all so much!  
> There's just one chapter left! Be ready for chapter 4
> 
>  
> 
> All my love to my amazing beta @hotmolasses

Their breathing became more frantic as they walked down the corridor to their room, every step bringing them closer to the promise of intimacy ahead after their passion had spilled inside the elevator.

Hannibal reached the door first, his usually steady surgeon hands getting clammy and clumsy trying to run the card over the reader. He looked one last time for any witnesses in their corridor before pushing the door open and shutting it closed as soon Will was inside with him.

“Will… I…” Hannibal tried to explain his behavior, opening and closing his mouth a couple of time like a landed bass in the hands of the best fisherman he could find.

“Are you out of words? Is Hannibal Lecter out of words?” Will chuckled, moving with the sunset breeze, his hands carelessly digging through his curls, combing them back while walking closer to Hannibal.

“I’m impressed. Reality was thousands of times better than my dreams.” Hannibal whispered, stretching his hand to cup the side of Will’s neck. The privacy of the room made their movements slow and sensual until their lips met again, teeth craving the meat of each other's lips, tongues poking out and teasing the sensitive lip seams with half-moaned names spilling between breaths and tugs. 

“Will…” Hannibal moaned his name softly, their bodies tightly pressed against the wall while the empath’s fingers undid the buttons of Hannibal’s shirt.

“Not now.” Will punctuated with a sucking kiss in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, making him groan.

“Will we have to go back... they are going to start suspecting... we can’t risk our facade, it’s too dangerous... we don’t have a place to hide...yet.” Hannibal half-moaned between kisses, his voice getting a low accented tone that made Will roll his hips forward against Hannibal’s.

“I know, I know…” Will said, supporting his head against Hannibal’s chest, panting hot against the uncovered patch of Hannibal’s chest hair. 

Hannibal forced his breath to even out. He pressed Will against the wall one last time with a soul-crushing kiss, bodies flush and hard against each other until their eyes rolled back with the slow brush of tongues.

“Just a couple more days.” Hannibal said, ducking his head to meet Will’s eyes, astonished by the sight of his blush, which matched the colors of the dying sunset that splashed the walls of their room with pink.

A knock at the door startled them when the magnetic attraction of their lips was pushing them together again.

“Your Highness? Are you unwell? Dinner is going to be served soon.” A voice said from outside the room.

Hannibal hurried to re-button his shirt and cracked open the door to answer at the maid. Not a hair was out of place, though a faint blush crept across his cheekbones and his toothy smile did not quite hide his spit-shiny, just-kissed lips.

“The show must go on.” Will said, putting his prince-suit back on before stepping out of the room.

“Yes, Your Highness.” Hannibal followed him with a smile, blushing and utterly happy.

**

Before the dinner event each night, the corridors were always crowded with staff running with the supplies for every room. The waiters for the dinner rushed with appetizers and food while the maids attended anyone who needed them. There was not a single place outside the the suite that could assure them another moment alone. They would have to wait until they could be dismissed after dinner.

The air between them started becoming thicker with the honeyed looks that escaped through the cracks of their suits from time to time, while they waited for the dinner call in the main hall. There were flutes of champagne in every royal hand, bites of food brought from silver trays to their mouths, all to entertain the guests before the main event. It was just like the past nights had been; the same company, the same dull conversations.

Princess Franziska brushed her fingers through her blonde curls as she passed by Will, her round blue eyes focusing on him with enough inebriated hunger to make Hannibal flinch. He squeezed his fists tight and tense every time she passed by, like some kind of pathetic merry-go-round inside the hall trying to get the empath’s attention.

“Prince Willard, I forgot to thank you for your noble gesture towards me today, punishing your servant in public and in private. How might I thank you for that?” The blonde girl finally said, loud enough for Hannibal to hear from behind them.

“There’s nothing to thank me for, Princess. I’m sure Han learned his lesson. He just wants the best for me.” Will said, giving Hannibal a knowing look.

“I could show you my suite before dinner, Prince Willard. We could get to know each other a little more.” The princess suggested with a smile, her porcelain pale skin being mentally torn and her blood splattering in the basement of Hannibal’s mind palace.

“I don’t find you that interesting, Your Highness.” Will answered with a curt nod. He turned to Hannibal, who tried to hide his smile when the princess gasped, offended.

“I always get what I want, Prince Willard, with your permission or not…” she said, leaving them, her hair bouncing behind her.

During dinner, Hannibal saw how the young Princess insisted upon engaging in conversation with Will, her hands trying to catch his to talk, pulling him to her side, and trying to engage other kinds of contact. Will gave her no encouragement, his eyes glancing with desperation at Hannibal, who stayed in the back of the big dining room. He watched every attempt of the girl to get closer, to get Will’s hands on her alcohol-blushed body with a thirst that could not be sated.

When they were finally dismissed after dinner, Hannibal saw his prince trying to escape the little hands of Franziska by taking the elevator. He felt his mouth turn bitter when he watched her slip inside with him before the doors closed. Hannibal walked with a hurried pace to the stairs and sprinted up them to the third floor, arriving at their suite door just when the princess pushed herself against Will, trying to force him into a kiss.

“Your Highness, I think we should invite princess Franziska inside for a more appropriate greeting.” Hannibal said, clutching at the stitches in his side after running up the stairs. The fake prince smiled with relief.

“Finally, your servant does something useful apart from interrupting us, Prince Willard.” the blonde said with a wicked smile. She stepped through when the door opened for her, not catching the devilish smile shared by the men entering the room behind her, not aware of the lions inside the room.

“I was starting to think you were a lost cause Prince Willard. It would be a pitiful waste if you were gay.” she said with a shrill laugh.

Hannibal positioned himself behind the princess, looking Will directly in the eyes over her head, eyes filled with unshed fervour and devotion.

“Your Highness, should we have Princess Franziska for dinner?” Hannibal asked, placing his hands over her shoulders, the same gesture he did to make a royal shrug his coat off.

“Yes Hannibal, we should.” Will smiled.

The princess opened her mouth with confusion at the name, craning her neck to look at the smiling man behind her just before Hannibal twisted her neck with a loud crack. Her body immediately went limp in his hands.

Hannibal heard Will suck in his breath along with the sound of the body falling quietly against the carpet, their eyes meeting with a soft flush.

“I needed that.” Hannibal said, passing by Will to get some things from his briefcase.

“What are we doing with her now?” Will asked, watching Hannibal take out a scalpel and other supplies.

“Do you fancy tongue sandwiches for breakfast?”

“Rude tongue, my favorite.” Will smiled, helping Hannibal with the body.

With no time to waste, Hannibal used the service kitchen to cook the promised tongue, packing sandwiches in his bag and making cold charcuterie for the royals’ morning breakfast. The princess was moved to the big turquoise pool of the hotel, rose petals surrounding the body like an offering to the sky.

Together they cleaned the room from any trace of the princess, the plastic tarp he’d brought helping to minimize the stains. He packed everything to go, knowing what would come as soon the hotel woke up. 

Hannibal opened his eyes when he heard the scream of the maid who found the princess, tinting the pool like a cheap teabag. Will fell asleep in his own bed shortly after they finished cleaning, and Hannibal slept atop the covers in his own room in case someone came to check their suite.

The scandal of the dead princess disturbed the normally quiet mornings in the hotel. Doors flew open and closed with ruckus, but not even the Princess’ own servant shed a tear for her after she was found drowned in the pool, having swallowed her own tongue while drunk. Still, the last two days of the gathering were cancelled.

**

Hannibal drove them to the shore where they’d hid their boat, smiling at Will when he opened his waistcoat and untucked his shirt with a loud huff and a smile. The prince facade was finally over. Their safehouse was waiting for them in Finland under the directions Hannibal gave Chiyoh before she parted. The news on the radio gave them a silent but comfortable ride to the coast, windows down, letting the midday breeze clean their lungs with the same salt that not so long ago filled them. There was a rich sense of being alive, ready for whatever was going to happen, now and in the future.

“I see you are very pensive. How did watching me kill the princess make you feel, Will?”

“First of all, it’s not the first person I’ve seen you kill, nor the first I let you kill. That bitch was not even close to dangerous, but certainly was the kind of rude the world can live without. Second of all, you are not my psychiatrist anymore.” 

Hannibal felt Will’s eyes on him, a little smile curling his lips.

“I was never formally your psychiatrist. We were just friends having conversations.” Hannibal answered, not taking his eyes out the road.

“Are we just friends, then?”

Hannibal let out a breath, squeezing the steering wheel for a second. His mind focused on the fevered kisses, the taste of champagne in Will’s mouth, the scratch of his stubble on his neck.

“I don’t think there’s a proper word in any language to describe the feeling, but friendly seems light years away from our...connection.” Hannibal almost whispered the last word, his hands slightly sweating, his eyes threatening to look at the man beside him.

“There’s a word… just saying.” Will chuckled darkly, one of his hands brushing the outside of Hannibal’s thigh until it reached his knee. Then it moved further up, a soft brush of fingers creeping inside his leg, squeezing softly at the twitching muscle.

“A word that tastes insipid… beside the reality, beside you.” Hannibal felt the tips of Will’s fingers brushing with his zipper, a hand cupping his crotch not nearly long enough before retreating completely.

“True. Should I stop by the pharmacy? There’s a couple of things I need to get before we set sail.” Both of them smiled at the implication, hands meeting over the shift stick, fingers brushing each other. Hannibal took Will’s hand and kissed his knuckles while pushing the pedal just a little above the speed limit, until they reached the closest pharmacy in the center of Capri.

They walked down the small alleys beside the shore where they had left the boat, each one carrying a suitcase like any other well-dressed tourists, their hands brushing until they held them together. Hannibal used the moment to take Will and kiss him, kiss the man dressed like a prince in front of every clueless citizen and tourist, taking his mouth like the most delightful appetizer the royalty could offer to his lips. It ended in a groan between the two men, and they nuzzled each other before making their way to the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Come to say hi!
> 
> @tc_book twitter  
> @tcbook Tumblr


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All facades are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!  
> Thank you all for keep reading this post fall story, thank you for taking your time to read and leave a comment, kudos or just sharing it.  
> I really appreciate every one of you.
> 
> This chapter is the porny closure of this story i hope you had fun!!! because I had fun writing it.
> 
> ALL MY LOVE to my lovely beta @hotmolasses go check their account they write amazingly!!!

Hannibal opened the door of the boat cabin, letting Will inside. He watched him toss the pharmacy bag onto one of the beds and look at them with a questioning glance. After weeks enjoying the spacious comfort of luxury, their single beds separated by a tiny nightstand looked even smaller than they could remember.

When Hannibal turned around from putting their suitcases inside the closet, Will pressed him against the door. Their mouths crashed like two lions battling for dominance, fangs scraping lips, tongues thirsty for each other.

“Fuck, oh fuck.” Will repeated, sucking bruises at the flesh under Hannibal’s chin, their bodies flush and fitting between each other’s legs. They rubbed their quickly-filling erections pressed against each other, hands tugging at the expensive fabrics still covering their bodies.

Hannibal hissed under his breath, running his fingers through Will’s hair. He tugged slightly when he reached his nape, making the man who nibbled at his earlobe give a hot sigh and press their bodies together harder.

Feeling Will’s hands creep over his now uncovered chest made his knees turn into jelly. His arms stilled for a second before grabbing two handfuls of Will’s ass, moaning his name at the increasing friction between their clothed cocks.

“Kneel Hannibal, kneel for me.” Will breathed the words between kisses, a string of saliva linking their lips in the tight space between them.

“I would kneel for eternity if I received your favor and piety for my devotion.” Hannibal recited the words like a prayer against the silk and skin, opening the buttons of Will’s shirt and pants while slowly kneeling down. He shamelessly mouthed at the straining bulge in Will’s pants under the expensive fabric. His nose dug over the tenting material, seeking the warmth and humidity of Will’s musk, the delicate softness of his sack weighting it against his upper lip, just before pulling his pants down.

“Suck me.” 

Hannibal felt Will yank his hair with the words, forcing him to raise his gaze to make eye contact while his underwear was going down.

“Yes, Your Highness.” Hannibal replied, bowing his head, mocking the same gesture he did every day for the prince he was now pleasuring, the one who now trembled under his hands and leaked profusely from the tip of his stiff cock.

“Han-Hannibal!” Will cried out in a half-hearted chastisement just when Hannibal engulfed the head of his cock. He sucked and licked, taking another inch of his length in with each soft bob of his head.

Hannibal let out a blissful hum through his nose, feeling his spit run down his chin. His hands cupped Will’s balls and circled the base of his cock, stroking the spit-moistened skin. His tongue lapped at the slit inside his mouth, then slid under the crown of Will’s cock head, enchanted by the sounds he could make Will cry out.

The hand on Will’s sack rolled his balls in a soothing, sensual motion, one finger sneaking to caress and press his seam, sliding back until his perineum, making Will jump slightly at the intrusion.

“Hannibal, oh fuck, quick!” Will moaned, his hips now moving and thrusting inside Hannibal’s mouth without restraint, the head of Wills cock hitting the back of Hannibal’s throat, making his eyes water and his cheeks streak with red. Their moans and the wet sound of Hannibal’s lips around Will’s cock filled the boat cabin.

Wills hands caressed Hannibal’s cheeks with care, cleaning the lines of tears and saliva staining his face. With that Hannibal had to squeeze the demanding bulge inside his pants to avoid cummimg, The broken moan escaping Will’s lips making Hannibal’s body shudder and leak through the thin material of his pants. With a last few erratic thrusts inside his mouth, Hannibal felt blobs of heavy cum pour over his tongue, swallowing just after Will pulled out. Will looked down at him and saw white covering his tongue and lips, saliva running down his chin, and tears marking his cheeks. He was debauched and completely devote, just for him.

“Oh fuck, Hannibal.” Will panted with a smile, helping Hannibal to stand up and collapse with him onto one of the beds. They met again in a sloppy, eager kiss while the younger man helped Hannibal out of his clothes, until they were completely naked.

“Will, there’s no need to do something further if- Aah,” Hannibal murmured into Will’s neck, before being silenced by the other man with a slow rub over his cock. Will stroked him, his foreskin covering and uncovering his glans a couple of times before he watched Will stretching to get the pharmacy bag.

“I bought this for a reason Hannibal. It’s been… a while since I wanted cock… since college I would say. Until fuck, until you happened, until I started fantasizing about you fucking me against the chaise in your office, dreaming of you in my bed.” Will laughed, uncapping the bottle of lube and warming the generous amount of jelly between his fingers before moving his hand between his legs, not taking his eyes off Hannibal’s.

Hannibal took Will’s free hand in his and kissed his palm, moving up over his arm until he reached his lips. They were red and bitten, flushed with lust like his cock that twitched alive after the first load.

“Reality is truly superior to any fabrication of my mind, as often as I found myself thinking of you.” Hannibal said, while his hands brushed over Will’s nipples and hair.

“I honestly didn't think I was into being fucked after I tried it that time… at least until you... fuck.” Will smiled while he started to moan and pant, his lubed hand circling two fingers around his hole, slowly pushing in with one and then two digits. His legs parted wide while lying on his side beside Hannibal in the single bed that held them barely alive not so long ago.

Hannibal kissed Will again, slow and pleasing, smiling between kisses every time he swallowed one of Will’s moans while he opened himself. His lips brushed over Will’s beard, tracing along the scar on his cheek, the line of his jaw, his tightening tendons and clavicles, the soft planes of his pectorals and the hard buds of his nipples, making the man groan with the first lick, and cry out a loud moan with the first bite.

No more than a press of teeth, no more than a little mark that would fade in minutes, but enough to make Will writhe and call Hannibal’s name with desperation, three fingers coming out of him, mouth seeking Hannibal’s in a hungry and desperate kiss.

“I’m here Will, I will always be here.” Hannibal murmured. When the kiss broke he watched Will climb on top him, one hand uncapping the lube and pouring a generous amount of it over Hannibal’s cock, the cool touch making him hiss and his cock jump with the attention.

Hannibal saw Will guiding the tip of his engorged cock to his hole, groaning at the first touch with hooded blue eyes not breaking contact with Hannibal’s. He watched with dilated pupils the silent ecstasy between them, while Will impaled himself onto Hannibal inch by inch, moan by moan, letting his head fall with a smile and furrowed brows only when he was fully seated.

Hannibal could feel the tightness and heat opening and shifting for him, their heartbeats drumming like a raging storm inside the boat, hands grounding each other in a sweet, aching reality.

“Oh, Will.” Hannibal gasped for air, all his strength suddenly gone in front of the beautiful image of the man starting to move over him.

“Yes, yes I wanted this, I wanted you.” Will murmured, slowly rolling his hips, going up and down the long and thick shaft, his own erection rubbing against the soft hair of Hannibal’s belly.

Hannibal put his hands on Will’s hips, following the movements of every roll that left him without air in his lungs, both of them with red cheeks and snarling mouths with every up and down. Hannibal caught himself thumbing lovingly at the long scar across Will’s taut belly, making him go faster.

Hannibal felt Will’s hands slide over his pectorals, threading his chest hair in a long elastic stretch like a cat until they reached his neck. His hips never stopped moving , sliding himself around Hannibal’s cock. Will’s hands started to squeeze Hannibal’s throat, his mouth searching for Hannibal’s in another desperate kiss, licking inside each other’s mouths. Hannibal’s hands ran over Will’s hips, thighs, and ass, up until cupping his face. Breathless. The lack of air made Hannibal thrust up, meeting Will’s hip movements hard enough to make the younger man cry a moan and let go of Hannibal’s neck. He covered the red marks of his hands with kisses and sucks, willing to leave bruises over every place he could with Hannibal pounding into him.

“You would have let me kill you.” Will breathed over Hannibal’s earshell, sensual and aroused.

“Yes.” Hannibal said, low and deep.

Hannibal shuddered, hearing and feeling Will laugh and squeeze his cock inside him, a sucking motion of his body that was just about to tip him over the edge. 

“Aaaah, Will!” Hannibal moaned harder, feeling his balls draw up while he nuzzled at the scruff over Will’s cheek, leaving kisses and nips until their lips brushed, both smiling. One of his hands sneaked over Will’s cock, squeezing and moving up and down his hardness quickly.

“Tell-me-how…” 

“Perfect, that’s perfect, oh Hannibal!” Will cried, moving hard enough to make them feel like the boat was rocking. Hannibal watched the man over him grinding hard down on his cock, brushing that soft spot inside him over and over.

Hannibal kept fisting Will’s cock, shifting their hips to make the man press flush over him, deeply penetrating him while devouring his mouth like a starved man. He heard the ragged moan coming out Will’s throat, felt the cum spilling between their bodies. The sounds, the smells, the words being breathed out between sobs and moans with the enveloping tightness of Will’s insides made Hannibal follow his orgasm, letting the last erratic thrusts fill Will buried deep inside.

The world seemed to eliminate itself from existence for a second, coming back to reality when Hannibal felt the press of wet lips over his, grounding him. It dragged him out of the room where he was hiding in his vast memory palace to take a step outside, this time not alone.

Unintelligible words were said with blushed cheeks and teary eyes, feeling the soft rocking motion of the boat under blissfully trembling bodies. 

They collapsed together, chests heaving. Hannibal’s cock slipped out of Will, making them groan at the loss and tighten the embrace. They sloppy kissing on the bed until their hearts calmed. They cleaned themselves quickly to resume their previous position, their bodies tangled and exhausted, feelings raw, breathed over their kiss-swollen lips. 

“I'm happy.” Will said, nuzzling into Hannibal’s cheekbones before resting his head on his shoulder.

“So am I. More than you can imagine.” Hannibal replied, his hands never leaving Will. 

“I feel like this should have happened so long ago. Not just the sex, I mean, everything.” Will's voice was skittish under a haze of just-spent lust. 

“We have time to catch up, but I feel like we are doing it just right.” Hannibal murmured, his voice mixing with the sound of the sea. 

“I liked to be your Prince though. Even… a little too much. It felt good to be powerful over someone so dangerous…”

“You really have power over me. With one stare you make me kneel, and I would do it as long as you permit me.”

Will looked at him with a nervous smile, hands tightening over his chest like he was protecting his catch. Will's mouth opened and closed, brushing Hannibal's skin with unshed words, which Hannibal answered with soft feather kisses over Will's hair, ears and mouth. 

“We have to sail soon if we want to arrive in Catania before heading the north.” Hannibal said, looking at the man before him raise his head to meet his eyes. 

“Let’s… let's just stay like this a little longer, Hannibal.”

“Forever if you want.”

“Forever sounds right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you for every kind comment, thank you for keeping me company.
> 
>  
> 
> Come to say hi!
> 
> @tc_book twitter  
> @tcbook Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!!  
> Your comments make me very very happy. 
> 
> @tcbook Tumblr
> 
> @tc_book Twitter


End file.
